


Mask of Magnaminty

by njghtwing



Category: DCU
Genre: Domestic, M/M, and jason knows that, dick's skin is very important, facemasks, i guess, the ones at lush are edible, tim is tired of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njghtwing/pseuds/njghtwing
Summary: In which Dick has a very thorough skincare routine and Jason just wants to go to bed





	

Jason sighs for the sixth time in what had to be 10 minutes. 

 

(He knows it’s been 10 minutes. It always takes 10 minutes.)

 

The room is dark, save for the orange light shining in from underneath the bathroom door. Jason can faintly make out Dick’s slight form moving around by the shadows flickering across the floorboards, and the creaking of old, worn tiles. The distant hum of cars drifting by below the open window almost manages to lull him to sleep, before a breeze rustles the curtains, jolting him back to consciousness.

 

He attempts to rub the ache from his eyes, peering at the clock on the bedside table. 3:31 AM stares back at him, reminding the vigilante of exactly how late it is - even for those with their brand of nightly occupation. Scratching against the impressive stubble that’s managed to form in the 3 days he’d been away from home-intergalactic bounties don’t hunt themselves- Jason pushes himself up into sitting position, back resting against the headboard. The rhythmic flashes of the clock, coupled with the indistinct drone of late night/early morning Gotham is usually the perfect remedy for insomnia; almost always guaranteed to knock him out. He could close his eyes now and be out in 2 minutes, tops. The sweet thought of resting his head on his cool pillow and bundling up in the oversized comforter Dick insisted on nearly pulls him under yet again. Eyelids drooping, his head nods, just managing to rest his chin on his chest before the sound of a door opening rouses him once again.

 

Dick exits the bathroom, flicking off the light and sending the room into complete darkness. The only light now provided by faint rays of moonlight spilling through the curtains. Even with the limited vision, Jason can just make out the mint green cream covering the smaller man’s face. 

 

He sighs. 

 

Again

 

Lifting his head, Jason tracks his boyfriend’s form through the darkness. “I thought you were just cleansing tonight? It’s Tuesday,” he asks, voice raspy with sleep. By now, he’s become very accustomed the older man’s nightly skincare routine, and could identify the day simply by how long the other man spends in the bathroom. 

 

Finally throwing himself onto his side of the bed, Dick pulls his phone off the charger; light shining directly on him and revealing the thick, sticky mess masking his face. He drops his phone and rolls onto his back, looking up at Jason, the light now hitting the ceiling, bathing the room in a very faint, bluish tint.

 

“Joker decided to try out some new goo while you were gone,” he mumbles. The mask had already begun hardening, making it hard for him to move his mouth. “Didn’t do us any serious damage, unless you count the excessive drying of my skin. Which I do.”

 

Jason hums in acknowledgment, reaching out to rest his hand on the crown of Dick’s head. He cards his fingers through the thick curls there, tugging on the ends and occasionally swirling them around a fingertip. He can feel the tension leave the acrobats body, practically sensing when he shuts his eyes in contentment. This is heaven to Jason. Simply sitting here with his boyfriend, massaging his scalp. It’s moments like this he misses the most when the team gets called away on extended missions.

 

The room is quiet. Even the cars below seemed to have stopped, aware of the peaceful atmosphere encompassing the bedroom; leaving it undisturbed, if only for a moment.

 

They lay there in silence for a few minutes before Jason can feel Dick glancing at him. “Go to sleep babe,” he manages through the stiff mask, “I know you’re tired.” 

 

“ ‘m fine,” he mutters. He really was tired, foregoing resting at the safehouse the team used when they’d made it earthbound earlier in the evening in favor of coming straight home. He’d hoped to make it back in time to at least get some take-out and enjoy a late dinner with his boyfriend, but he’d forgotten to take into account how adamant Kory was that he and Roy always thoroughly patch themselves up when returning from serious battle missions. He wasn’t hurt too bad, just numerous cuts and scrapes he had to have Roy bandage and clean, and vice versa. By the time he’d made it home, it was nearing two in the morning and Dick was settling in for the night. Jason tried to apologize for not coming home sooner but the shorter man had just pushed him into the kitchen and set some reheated pasta in front him.

 

Tugging his arm, Dick situates them both so that Jason is now sprawled on his back, while he rests his head on the arm folded across the larger man’s chest. They stare at eachother for a moment before Jason speaks.

 

“Just thought we could talk for awhile,” he softly explains, running the hand not trapped beneath his own head down Dick’s back. He traces the ridges of his spine down until fingers meet the dip, before lightly caressing their way back up and repeating the motion. “Didn’t know you’d go through the whole skin regiment tonight though.”

 

The mumble he gets in response is apologetic, and he smiles. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know how important your skin is, princess.” That earns him a whack on the chest and an indignant huff into his face before they’re both laughing.

 

Dick pats Jason’s chest before pushing himself up completely, leaning up and placing soft kiss against his lips. Jason can smell mint, and hints of vanilla and honey. He briefly considers if those masks his boyfriend uses are edible and just as quickly throws that thought out. That’s weird. He doesn’t care. He’d have to eat one to find out. Why would he do that? Which one would he even try? Probably that one with bananas in it. That one smells really good.

 

The sound of the faucet startles him back to awareness, and he turns to see Dick now washing the mask off in the sink. 

 

Okay, yeah. He’s tired.

 

Patting his face dry, Dick shuts the light off for a final time and returns to bed. He crawls over Jason and tucks himself into his side, throwing his leg across the taller man’s own and tugging them as close together as possible. Jason’s also used to this part of their nightly routine, and simply lets Dick move him as he sees fit. When he’s comfortable, he gives Jason a small squeeze and settles his soft cheek against his chest.

 

“You still wanna talk?” Slender fingers softly brush across Jason’s collarbone and he sighs, this time in contentment. 

 

He grunts in dismissal. He’s exhausted, and Dick is also clearly ready to call it a night. He’s already dozing off when he reconsiders.

 

“Hey,” he mumbles. The shorter man doesn't’ respond at first and Jason thinks he might have fallen asleep when he gets a small grunt in response.

 

“Can you eat those masks?”

 

That’s obviously not what Dick was expecting, and it takes him another moment to reply.

 

“Um...I guess?” He lifts his head to peer up at Jason, curiosity plain on his face.

 

The younger has once again drifted off, just barely catching the response. He manages a deep hum in his chest in reply, before finally letting sleep take him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Dick!” Tim shouts as he unlocks the front door. He’s got a bag in each arm, filled to the brim with the manor’s finest tupperware. He toes off his shoes and shuts the door before making his way further into the apartment.

 

“I told Alfred that Jason made it home after you texted me last night. He sent all of his favorites.” He calls down the hall, rearranging the bags as he goes so he doesn’t drop anything. Jason would kill him if he got puttanesca sauce on the carpet. Probably not literally, but he did dangle Damian out the window that time he got some soy sauce on the couch, so Tim’s not really gonna take the chance.

 

Turning the corner he makes to enter to kitchen when he freezes.

 

Sitting at the dining table are Jason and Dick, both wearing facemasks and staring at Tim with wide eyes. His gaze turns to the table, where multiple little black tubs lay open, each filled with a different colored mask or scrub. That in of itself really isn’t too strange, but they both have a tub in their hand and fingers halfway to their mouths. It looks as though they might have been….no way

 

Tim blinks and opens his mouth. Then shuts it. He opens it again.

 

“Why?” he asks simply. 

 

None of them have moved from their positions, but the two older men are now looking at each other, obviously trying to come up with some explanation as why they’re sitting in their kitchen eating face masks at ten in the morning.

 

“You know what? Nevermind”

 

Tim places the bags on the counter and turns around, walking out of the apartment.

 

The pair is silent as they watch the youngest man leave. The click of the door the only sound filling the space, before they both turn toward one another.

 

Dick clears his throat before gesturing at the tub in Jason’s hand.

 

“Wanna trade?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't suggest eating your facemasks okay


End file.
